


猶水之無分西東

by MDepression



Category: DCU
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDepression/pseuds/MDepression
Summary: 時間和水一樣中立而客觀。在自然中，水最終會將萬物帶到它最終的地點，也許亦只有這般的冷漠才能夠在最後帶他們到這個註定的位置。
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Superman & Batman - Relationship





	1. Chapter.1 成年人

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 預定BE文  
> 2\. 由於看Dytto跳Lose You To Love Me看哭，所以因著這首歌而寫的文(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM0JFC0apL8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick認為他父親與超人的情誼十分美好而成熟，就像成年人間的愛情那樣完美而能長久。

布魯斯和肯特之間總是有一種平靜的氛圍。迪克觀察後這麼認為。

他的父親一向不以好相處著稱。在所有人之中，迪克相信自己絕對是最有資格的發言人之一。布魯斯對他來說是一個成年人，並不只是因為字面上的意義，也不只是因為布魯斯比他年長出一個迪克有時會無力到覺得如何都追不上的年歲。而是因為布魯斯就是——布魯斯。

迪克有時跟布魯斯溝通時忍不住就想嘆氣。因為布魯斯總是，唉。

總是用一個習慣性的姿態去闡述所有的事情。

所以沒什麼人能讀懂他的父親，迪克想到，這其實並不是其他人的問題。蝙蝠俠有蝙蝠俠的面具，韋恩總裁也有韋恩總裁的面具，布魯斯偏偏又還有布魯斯的面具。迪克有時候真不懂他父親臉上究竟怎麼帶著這麼多層面具，偏偏還能把後頸挺得那麼直的。

他曾經和達米安抱怨過這點，達米安只是如常地小大人般哼了一聲，然後說，不就是又一個虛偽又自命不凡的成年人而已嗎。

迪克一邊擦拭著武器一邊偷眼看著蝙蝠洞另一個角落，蝙蝠俠正在電腦前調閱著某起事件的監控，超人則坐在他旁邊的椅子上一同觀看。

克拉克‧肯特也是個成年人。

之前和提姆聊到這個時，提姆告訴迪克，他真的應該找一些除了成年人之外的形容方法了。好吧，提姆說的沒錯。但是，肯特真的也很成年人。不過和布魯斯的樣子是截然不同的，肯特就像布魯斯就是布魯斯一樣，肯特就像是——肯特。

......怪不得提姆總是叫他要找一些新的形容詞。

不然這麼說吧，肯特很圓融、耐心、溫吞、圓滑、善解人意、隨和、憨直、爽快、善良。嗯，迪克很確定有些形容詞和他想傳達的意思絕對有出入。總之，肯特作為成年人的方式和布魯斯絕對是不一樣的，甚至可以說南轅北轍。

不知道是不是因為超人總是從陽光吸收能量的緣故，在迪克的眼裡，尤其是和他的父親比較起來，肯特簡直陽光得沒邊。並且迪克懷疑超人銅牆鐵壁的皮膚，絕對也有應用到肯特的心理或思想上。迪克過濾了一下記憶，認為自己基本上沒有看過他生氣的樣子。這很難得，尤其是在與他父親的相處中。

迪克自認由於長時間相處，他已經被充分鍛鍊到不會再隨便被布魯斯的態度激怒了。但實際上，迪克還是很常被布魯斯氣到，只不過他學會了不再於當下立即表現出來而已。

肯特卻好像真的不會生氣。

迪克觀察過肯特和他父親的相處，並感到深深的敬佩。在迪克的觀察下，他發現，肯特竟然可以跟他父親產生穩定的雙向溝通！而這個，他發誓，是超人真正最強大的超能力。

迪克在更年輕一些時，一度認為吵架就是他布魯斯所能做到最成功的「溝通」了。而在他比年輕還要更年輕時，迪克和布魯斯的溝通......喔，不對，他們沒有溝通這回事。不過迪克長大了，儘管布魯斯還是那個布魯斯，可迪克自己畢竟也是個成年人了，他現在懂得更多了(He has known better now.)。

他們曾經大吵過。而根據布魯斯的表現，迪克甚至不知道能不能把它成為「大吵」，反而更像是只有迪克在單方面宣洩而已。而布魯斯則是繼續蟬聯消極攻擊(passive-aggressive)之王。又或許甚至可以把攻擊(aggressive)這個字拿掉，布魯斯隨著迪克的長大，似乎大部分情況下愈發消極，他把所有爭吵都冷處理。甚至不處理。

迪克猜想說不定是因為布魯斯以為自己長得越大就應該越成熟，也就越知道該怎麼應對這一切；又或只是，布魯斯愈發了解到，他們的爭吵再怎麼樣都不會有結果，所以索性不處理。但該死的！難道他就不能放一放他的態度嗎？他只要哪怕偶爾地多解釋幾句，也許多數情況下迪克、杰森、提姆、達米安、整個正義聯盟——基本上所有熟識布魯斯的人——都不會那麼快跳進到只想和布魯斯大吵一架的階段。迪克知道自己這樣想似乎好像對布魯斯也有點不公平 ，他知道布魯斯實際上有在嘗試了。

我現在也是個成年人了，迪克深吸一口氣，告訴自己。每一次快要和布魯斯吵起來的時候，他都這樣告訴自己。我是個成年人了。我長大了。我學會理解布魯斯了。

......最好是。(He wishes.)

不管怎麼說，總之現在迪克和他父親的爭執已經緩和下來了，他也會時不時地從布魯德海文回來。他和肯特交集不多，這是他第二次在蝙蝠洞看到肯特，除此之外基本上就是在處理正義聯盟的事務時才會遇到他。

迪克又忍不住看向正在與布魯斯交談的肯特，他必須再說一次，布魯斯和肯特之間真的有種平靜的氛圍。蝙蝠俠現在正在跟超人點出一些監控裡的東西，超人點頭認真聽著。這種氛圍就好像是，一切本該如此。

迪克一直驚訝於肯特和布魯斯之間自然無比的熟稔。超人對蝙蝠俠來說算是同事，布魯斯對肯特卻是朋友。而有鑑於他父親拒人於千里之外的一貫態度和性格問題，「布魯斯的朋友」實在是一種很新奇的概念。

布魯斯的朋友正在朝自己走過來，迪克馬上打了招呼，「超人，嗨。」

沒穿著制服、也沒在漂浮的超人立即搖了搖手，「叫我克拉克就好。」

「你跟布魯斯在調查最近運到大都會的軍火？」迪克問。

「對，我們剛剛才揪出了一個線索。喔，不對，應該說，布魯斯剛剛才揪出了一個線索。」克拉克聳聳肩，「雖然我有超級視線，但你父親一直以來才是真正眼神銳利的那個。」

迪克也聳聳肩，「沒錯，尤其是他瞪著你的時候。」

「這倒是真的。」克拉克笑了起來。

迪克看著克拉克笑起來，從中找到了他覺得可以稱作為幸福的意味。

他最後甚麼都沒有問。

只是又友好地同克拉克隨意再聊幾句，接著超人便離開蝙蝠洞回到了大都會。

提姆有跟他透漏過他覺得超人對布魯斯似乎有點什麼不一樣的意思，也說到克拉克也的確很常在閒暇時來找布魯斯。另外跟據達米安，肯特看他父親的眼神被評價為「噁心」。

「那個外星人對父親有意思的機率，絕對大過於阿爾弗雷德這個月的下午不給我甜點的機率。」達米安當時說。因為他那天剛把家裡一部份的盆栽砍了個亂七八糟，被發現時阿爾弗雷德並沒有對他發飆，但後續的對達米安的懲罰應該和正常人的發飆也相去不遠了。

迪克自己對這件事也好奇，但當他看到克拉克和布魯斯的相處時就覺得不好奇了。

所以他最後甚麼都沒有問。

克拉克和布魯斯之間不管是克拉克太能夠包容布魯斯，又或是布魯斯也許也對克拉克放下了一些以往的固執，而多了些更多的遷就。總之結果就是，他們之間磨合得非常好。

迪克發誓這是他最後一次用這個詞來形容所有事情了，但這「大概就是成年人之間愛情的樣子」吧。他那天晚上要離開前和對提姆聊天時如此形容。

提姆果然翻了個白眼。

彼此包容、遷就，磨合成如此平靜的模樣。

迪克覺得這會是段穩定而長久的關係。至少他真心希望布魯斯能擁有這樣的關係。

在回布魯德海文前他特地去蝙蝠洞跟布魯斯說了再見，然後發現布魯斯今晚的目的地是大都會。

布魯斯對迪克燦爛不能自已的笑容感到疑惑。

就讓他疑惑去吧。迪克笑著離開了蝙蝠洞。


	2. Lesson. 1-1 相識（孩子）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark感覺自己在愛情中就像個孩子。

_________________________________________


	3. Lesson. 1-2 相識（成年人）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce常常把自己擺在成年人的角度去看比他年輕的Clark。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿


	4. Chapter 2. 青年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred看著兩人在愛情中跌跌撞撞，就像青年間的愛情，有著那樣充盈的熱情和碰撞。但他相信最終他們能找到這段關係真正的出路，在摩擦之後學會磨合。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿


End file.
